


I really didn't got sick. I was poisoned

by Carousal



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble from frat party DVD about "Spider bited" on Chester's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really didn't got sick. I was poisoned

จากเจ็บแปลบ กลายเป็นปวดหนึบเมื่อคมเขี้ยวที่ฝังอยู่บนบ่าด้านซ้ายถูกถ่ายถอนออก ความร้อนของพิษที่แผ่ซ่านอยู่ภายใต้ผิวหนังระอุราวจะเดือด ทรมานยามมันแทรกซึมไม่หยุดยั้งจากเซลล์ต่อเซลล์ ท่ามกลางภวังค์ที่มืดสนิท เส้นเลือดที่ขมับเต้นตุบ ๆ กระแสความแสบร้อนพล่านราวลาวาหลอม บ่งบอกอานุภาพในการแพร่กระจายให้รู้ถึงทิศทาง ตำแหน่ง และระยะเวลาที่จะเข้าสู่กระแสเลือดใหญ่ที่เป็นประธานเชื่อมถึงหัวใจ

กล้ามเนื้อที่เคยเกร็งจนสั่นระริกอ่อนล้า...ผมนอนรอเวลานั้นโดยไม่คิดขัดขืน

แมลงร้ายส่งเสียงถอนหายใจอย่างผาสุกมาจากบนแผ่นหลัง ผมเปิดเปลือกตาขึ้นช้า ๆ ช้อนชำเลืองในขณะที่รู้สึกถึงสัมผัสเปียกชื้นเลียไล้บาดแผล สีเข้มจัดวอบแวบอยู่แค่ปลายหางตา

"ไม่กลัวหมึกเข้าปากหรือครับ?" ผมถาม เสียงแผ่วและพร่าจนตัวเองยังแปลกใจ

"ไม่หรอก" เสียงงึมงำตอบมา "ที่ไปสักเพิ่มซะเยอะแยะขนาดนี้เพราะจะกันไม่ให้ฉันกัดงั้นเหรอ?"

"ไม่ใช่ครับ จะปิดรอยกัดต่างหาก" ผมตอบพลางปิดเปลือกตาลงช้า ๆ ปล่อยให้ความอบอุ่นที่ซ่านซึมภายในร่างกายแพร่กระจายอยู่ภายใต้ผิวหนังร้อนผ่าวอย่างเงียบ ๆ "การที่สามีกลับบ้านพร้อมกับรอยแมงมุมกัดทุกครั้งที่มาแต่งเพลงกันตามลำพังกับเพื่อนร่วมวง มันน่าสงสัยไปนิดนึงสำหรับผู้หญิงที่อยู่ในตำแหน่งภรรยา"

เสียงหัวเราะเป็นคำตอบ

ร่างอันอ่อนเปลี้ยของผมถูกช้อนพลิกขึ้นช้า ๆ โดยมีตำแหน่งสะโพกของเราเป็นจุดหมุน Lip Ring เย็นเฉียบเมื่อเทียบกับริมฝีปาก คาวเลือดจางกรุ่น แมงมุมตัวร้ายค่อย ๆ สอดปลายนิ้วประสานกับมือข้างหนึ่งของผม ในขณะที่อีกมือประคองข้างแก้ม ประกายสีเข้มถูกกลืนหายเมื่อเปลือกตาถูกปิดลง เซลล์ทุกเซลล์ในร่างของผมกำลังร่ำร้องรสสัมผัสอันแสบร้อนที่ซ่านซึมสู่กระแสเลือดใหญ่ที่เป็นประธานเชื่อมถึงหัวใจซ้ำอีก ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า

I was sick a lot…but…

ความร้อนอบอวลอยู่ระหว่างเรา บาดแผลถูกกรีดซ้ำ พิษร้ายไหลวนอยู่ในร่างผม เป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง

I really didn't got sick, I was poisoned.


End file.
